Blood Adoptions with a Saiyan
by QueenStorie
Summary: adopted from Taboo22 Harry is kicked out of the wizarding world and is adopted by the prince of saiyans
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello people I am proud to say i am now the proud owner of Blood Adoptions with Saiyans and that i own nothing I thank Taboo22 for this storie.

harry; come on lets go already.(press Play)

Chapter 1

Vegeta's P.O.V.

'Bulma, how he hated that infuriating woman, but how could he train without her equipment? the only sparing partner he had ever had that was worthwhile had been Kakarott. Now he's dead and my strength is going to atrophy. His brat is no good either always listening to that stupid mother of his and studying. Stupid boy. Combat smarts and survival training is all one needs to know to live. Damn if I had a sparing partner, or maybe a son... nah takes too long to get to fighting age. Damn it.' Vegeta thought as he flew through the sky. Catching something out of the corner of his eye. A figure on a broom? coming to a landing on a near by cliff. 'who is that? Oh well it's not like I don't have time to kill. Hell it might be amusing' Vegeta landed a short distance away behind a few trees shortly before he started to here the figure start to mumble to himself.

"stupid fickle gits, bloody hell, damn sheep. Should have just let them die damn it. Defeat the greatest to their safety and what do I get? Nothing. No worse than freaking nothing I get branded a Crazy nut job and all because their stupid leader feels threatened politically. Humph. Be better off without me huh? Yeah right you all would be dead and I wouldn't have to put up with this shit. On the run from Azkaban prison. Can never rest because of a stupid Genetic tracker. Sigh If only. If only I could find someone that I wouldn't be ashamed to be blood adopted by. I'd share their genetics and strength... yeah right. Like that person exists."

The boy, no young warrior if his mumblings were true was just thing Vegeta needed. 'that blood adoption thing share my genetics and strength I'd have a sparing partner and a son in less than a few days at most! This could really save him from his board-um. And the boy with his hair like that sticking up all the place he almost looks like he already has Saiyan heritage. Well If he wants strength and family he's going to get it and much more than he bargained for.' " Hey Boy! You want a father I'm right here."

"Who's there? And for what purpose do you want to be my father?" the boy called out quickly raising a … some sort of ornamental stick? "Lumos" the boy said bringing light and flicking it toward my voice. Dodging the light I noticed it stop. 'what? The boy really is a magician! He defiantly will be mine. To have Saiyan strength and Earthling magics he will be the greatest of warriors... besides myself anyway.'

I step forward. " I am Prince Vegeta, Royal warrior of the Saiyan race. I wish for a son and a sparing partner. You I believe will do well enough for that." the boy canceled his light and lowered his wand. "Your word you speak the truth Prince Vegeta." he asked warily. " My word boy. What is your name my son." I said smirking. the boy shifted on his feet and smirked back. "I'm not your son yet Prince. My name is Harry James Potter, but I was hoping you could change that."

me;(press Pause) Ok thats that please review so i can write some more

Harry; ANd thank you taboo22 for giveing this to us.


	2. Let it begin

me;ok new chapter i own nothing

Harry; if she did it would rock(press Play)

Chapter 2

Vegeta pov

I watch as the boy flew next to me at my favoter speed and not slowling down. The boy was a naterul flyer and that was good but now that he had him he had to find away to get this blood adoption done and soon. They flew over to his home and went went inside.

"Ok Boy how do we do this blood Adoption thing?" I asked

"It will take a day at lest for the adoption to take affect I have a book to tells us what to do." He said pulling out a book.

"Well what do we need to do."

"We need to drink each others blood under the full moon with a few drops of dragons blood and do it right on the stroke of midnight or it wont work." He said

"Good the full moon is in three days and we can summon a dragon later. Tell me boy can you fight."

"Can you duck."

I smirked and throw a fast fist at him but he ducked and tryed to kick my feet out. This lead to a 3 hour fight they stoped when they were out of breath.

"Not bad boy you figth better then Kakkerot. Thats enough for now we need to give you a new name."

"I'm fine with what you choose. At least I wont be called a freak or a waste of space." HE didn't know I could hear that last bit.

"Boy come here."

He got up and walked over to me. I put a hand up to his forhead and sent a small blast of my power into him. His eyes began to close and Had to catch him and let out a silent cures. It was meant to ease him if that could put him to sleep then there was a big problem with him. I picked my sleeping boy up and carryed him inside the house and up to his new room. I pulled back the sheet and undressed him. What I saw made me want to kill. His ribs were showing, scares and cut mothered his skin and look way to thin for his likeing.

"Sleep now son we have alot to do when you wake up. sleep well son."

I kissed the top of his head and walked out.

"sweet dream Haru."

Me; ok that the second story next chap will be in harus pov so please review.


	3. What to do

Me; sorry for the late update school work and dog got in my way. I own nothing

chapter 3

Vegeta was out side working out but his mind was on the boy no his son Haru. Who would hurt the boy. His people may be crule to others but when you go an beat a child that wasn't ok with them. He walked inside of the house and into Bulmas lab.

"Bulma we need to talk."

"Ok what is is." She asked she knew that if Vegeta used her real name it must be inportant.

"I need to know about Harus family."

"WHy do you need to know that."

"I wish to find out why they beat the boy."

"Wow it was that bad hun well since he's gona be our son I guess I could do that. But I would need some dna from him."

"That I can do."

"Good. Oh boy a son in our family that will be nice."

"What our family woman what are you talking about."

"Dud vegeta He needs a mom he never had one also if I'm leting you stay here then yeah I'm his new mom."

"And if I say no."

"Then I wont fix your machine."

" Grrrrr fine woman but don't you try and make him weak."

He stormed out of the room and made his way upstairs. WHen he reached the door to his sons room he stoped and slowly opened the door. He tip toed to the side of Haru's bed and stroked his hair till a single peice of hair was in his hand. He left and went down to Bulma's lab. Haveing her as his mate and mother to his child will not be fun. With a sigh he opened the lab door and gave her the dna.

"Ok by the way this lookes I would say that His family is from London."

"Can you find out where."

"Just a sec."

In Privet drive on house number 4 Vermont was sitting down with his wife and son and was about to eat dinner when a knock came from the door. He Ansered it and gasped.

"Hello i would lie to talk to you about a boy that was in your posesion." Vegeta said and closed the door.

Me; Ok review if you want more tell others to and say good things later.


	4. How to do

Me; Had a brain storm for this idea sorry for not updateing.

Chapter 4

Vegeta steped out the door of privet drive house #4 and streached. It was dark out so poeple were sleeping by now.

"Ah what a nice work out. Now lets see if the woman found anythng else out aboiut Haru." Vegeta said and flew home.

WHen he walked inside he heard the shater of glass and bages comeing from bulmas lab.

"Get away from me woman your carzy if you think I'll let you do that to me." It was Haru

"Hey I just was to run a few tests." Oh boy that was bulma.

Vegeta ran to the lab and almost fell over laughing there up on a cabnit sat Bulma and Haru clawing at her trying to hurt her. Vegeta walked up to the boy and picked him up like a baby.

"Now now son leave the loud mouth alone you can pick on her later we have work to do." Vegeta smirked

"Fine but I will get her later with water and trash."

Vegeta laughed and took him to the gravity room. For five hours they trained and he had to say the boy was realy good not up to him but still good.

"Soon you will be my son Haru. But tell me why do you hold back your magic?" Vegeta asked takeing a breather

"What do you mean I'm not holding back."

Vegeta scold and walked up to him and put a hand on his chest. He sent a small wave of power through him and felt a vibration.

"Your powers are blocked by something. By the way it fells some are very old as you are and some that are new."

Haru looked up at his soon to be father.

"You mean someone tryed to make me weak."

"Yes and someone had your childhood planed."

"Dumbledor he was the one who but me with my old family."

"Boy thoses things aren't your family. Soon I will be and so will Bulma. We've done enough for now come its time to eat."

"What do we do about the blocks."

"When we get the dragon we will make a wish. Don't worry."

Me; sorry for the late update school just started and I was haveing Family probles reveiw to see more bye.


	5. We did it and more

Me: Hello readers and writes all over fanfiction I am sorry for the late updates latley So much has happen but you didn't come here for me so on with the storie.

Chapter 5

Haru looked out at the full moon sky as the clock ticked away filling the rooms silence. Soon the adoption would begin and He would be a prince. Looking at the clock it read 11: 50 tne minutes befor it was time to summon the dragon. Haru got up from his spot and went downstaires and changed into his adoption robes. Five minuest till it was time Vegeta had called the dragon and also had a robe on. A table with sysmbloys carved into the wood they began. Vegeta placec a silver goblet in the center of the table and we began to chant.

"Blood of my blood fire of fire. bones to bones and ashes to ashes. We unit as father and son. Give us blood that we can share and make us one."

THe Dragon glowed and opened his mouth and a small stream of blood flowed out of his mouth and into the goblet as the clock stroke twelve. Vegeta picked up the goblet and took both of our bloods and poured it into the goblet and took a drink from it and glowed as he gave me the half filled goblet. I took it and drank from it my life flashed befor my eyes and I could feel the changes happening to me. My life was still flashing befor me and I didn't care. My life would change and I would become no ones weapon. As the last bell toll I put the goblet down. THe dragon looked at us and his eyes glowed for a second.

"As a gift for you two I have brought back Planet Vegeta and its people. They have witnessed the blood adoption and know of there new prince. You may lieave for the planet any time you wish far well." He said and disapered

Vegeta was shaking his home was restored and he could go home.

I looked up at the sky and grined my life would change for the better. For the both of us.

"Haru we leave in one week." Vegeta said walking to me.

"I understand dad. man that I have to get use to."

We chucled and went inside.

A Day later the Z fighters were here to congragulate us for the adoption. WHen we told them that Planet vegeta was back they freaked out well BUlma didn't insted she smiled and wished us luke. Vegeta blushed and looked away at her.

"Woman you are comeing with us the boy needs a mother." He grumbled and walked away.

I Looked at my dad as he walked over to me. He placed both hands on my shoulders and looked at me in the eye.

"Son you know when we leave its not for good we can come back any time we like or if you like."

"Thanks dad so. Is Bulma gona be my mom if so I want a little sister." I said with a grin\

Vegeta fell backwards and got up glaring as I laughed.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT COME HERE." He yelled and chased after me.

"MOOOOOMM HELP DADS DONA HURT ME." I Laughed

The others just laughed as I ran from my dad I felt happy now. No war to fight, no magic that makes me a freak. I was no longer harry I was no am Haru son of Vegeta and Prince of Planet Vegeta.

Me; ok thats it for now review and read my other stories that I got thank you see you soon.


	6. Well I be Liked and storie time Message

Me: Hello readers and writes all over some of you know a storm is coming so I may lose powere but i will try my best to get you all a storie. I own nothing

Chapter 6

Haru was relaxing under a tree watching clouds go by with his dad Vegeta. Who was also relaxing with his eyes closed.

"Hey dad?"

"Hmm."

"Do you think the people of planet Vegeta will like me."

"Now what gave you that idea."

Haru sat up and looked at his dad.

"I was always treaded like a freak. And after I saved the wizarding world I was kicked out and thought I would turn evil. I just don't want to be used again thats all."

Vegeta opened his eyes and sat up. He pulled his son head into his lap so he was laying down. Stroking his sons hair he said.

"Haru my people are also your people. They will not juge you on your magic they will think of you as a blessing. YOu would be the second prince to ever have magic."

"Second? Whos the first."

"Along time a go the first Prince Vegeta had a special power his magic. He used his powers to help his people and protect them. When he died he went down in a fight to save his planet a few years after he became a king and have a son. YOu Haru will be cared for and never be used as a weapon. But the ladys might think its hot."

"Hahaha eww dad come on I'm too young to have a mate much less mating its self."

Vegeta smiled as he held his son close soon they will be home and that dumbledor will never get his son. He never knew of a tweakling eyes that were watching them with fury burning in them.

me; Ok thats it read my page I have a message that must be read.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hello readers and writes all sorry for the late update school work and family things blablabla now a storie is what your here for but at the end of the chapter I have a very importent message for all of you who can draw and do anime manga what ever so heres you chapter I own nothing.

Chapter 7

Vegeta looked aroung the ship that would be takeing him and his family home at last. All was ready to go and Vegeta turned to his son and smiled when he help his mom pick up a heave box full of capsuels. His planet would need them. Every last one was filled to help the planet from a waste land to a living planet.

"HEY DAD WERE READY TO GO. COME ON WE CAN'T LEAVE WITH OUT YOU." Haru yelled from the ship.

'To think that not to long ago I wanted to destroy this place and now. I have a family." Vegeta smiled and got on the ship.

He sat up front with his now married wife Bulma.

"You ready?" Bulma asked.

"More then ever."

He pushed the start button and they took off into the clear blue skys to the stars in space.

2 Hours later.

"Are we there yet?" Haru asked

"No son not yet we still have at least another hour before we do." Vegeta said

"Man I'm so borde lets train."

"Sorry no training till we land first we don't have the garvity room to break and if we did your mother would kill us."

"THats right so no training till the other people get to see it." BUlma said looking up from her book.

Haru looked out the window and began to tap his leg. vegeta knew that ment something was wrong.

"Haru is something wrong."

"I don't know. I fell like we're being fallowed by something bad."

"Haru nothing bad will happen not when we're around to stop it. right Vege." Bulma said

"Your mothers right. AND STOP CALLING ME VEGE." Vegeta shouted.

Bulma and Haru burst up laughing as Vegeta began to rant about his nickname. Soon they were landing on planet vegeta.

"Can't belive it we're here we're here." Haru said looikg out the window as they land.

"Yes...It's been so long. I hope they don't attack us yet."

"Wow thanks dad that helps."

THey laned the ship and walked down to where King vegeta embrased them.

"Welcome my son and to you our newest members welcome home."

Me; Ok thats it review.


	8. Chapter 8

Queenstorie here sorry for the long wait my cousins just had babies and needed a babysitter and part time nanny till they were alittle older so heres a chapter for you I own nothing and check out my other stories.

Chapter 8

Haru looked around at all the sayjin around him and felt a bit nervus. He looked at the king and beggan to snicker catching Bulmas attanchin.

"What's so funny?" she asked

"Can you see dad haveing a beared and a mustach hehehe."

Bulma began to snicker too at the thought but that made Vegeta turn and looked at them before the thought hit him and glared. He walked over to the two glare turning into a smirk as he steped infront of them. He turned back to his father and his people.

"Father come and meet your grandson Haru. Haru meet your Grandfather king Vegeta."

That made Haru stop and look up at the man before him as his grandafther. The king circled around him looking at him up and down before turning to his son.

"This boy what is he."

"He is a wizard and my son Prince Haru."

"A wizard well we haven't had one of thoes in a long time. Welcome Haru welcome to your home."

KIng Vegeta put an arm around his shouldes and showed him to his people.

"My people I give you your new Prince. Prince Haru."

The planet exsploded with cheers at the news of a new prince. Haru looked back to his father to see him giveing him a nod. Things were going to change and change they did for the last three days Haru has been training with his grandfather in the gravity room learning new fighting styles for the saiyan race.

"Good keep your gaurde up you lose it and it is over." King vegeta said fighting him.

King Vegeta was proud but he wouldn't say it but he showed it in suddle ways. Vegeta fought with one of the teachers to help him turn into a super saiyan so others may learn its secerets. He wanted his home to be ready for any threat to his home. He lost it once he wont lose it again.

"Prince Vegeta I need to talk you its a about Haru." The teacher said ducking a few punches.

Vegeta stoped and looked over to his father and haru to see if they heard his father did but not Haru the only way he new was the suttle nod and continued to fight Haru. Vegeta walked out of the room and locked the doorbehind them.

"Alright talk"

"Prince Vegeta I know that Prince Haru is strong but I worryabout the wizards who sent him away. What if they come looking for him."

"They won't Haru is my son now even in blood so even if they try to take him it won't work he would only have one magical parent on his side and thats his birth mother Lilly not james."

"I know that sir but... They may try by other means what of postions and spells that can force him to obey them."

Vegeta was shocked he hadn't taught about that and if that was true then Haru is in trouple.

"What do you suggest."

"I suggest you find someone to gaurd him he needs one sire."

Vegeta sighed he new that was true he didn't want it to be true. He told the teacher to get Napa to find a bodygaurd for his son but keeping it low key. He didn't want Haru to know about this. After he dissmissed him he went back into the room and joined the fight with his son you could say this was thier way of bonding.

Three hours later. Nappa came in to the study and up to Vegeta who was studying a book.

"Prince Vegeta I have some news. Your not going to like it."

"What is it nappa."

"My prince someone has-

With Haru

"Come on old man I thought you were better then this."

"Don't get to cocky boy I still have moves that not even your father has seen."

They were still fighting but the rooms gravity turned off and they flew right into the roof and landed on the ground in pain.

"Ow." was all that came out of Harus mouth.

They painfully got up and just noticed the figure laughing at them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA NOW I SEE WHY THE WOMAN DOES IT TO ME. HAHAHA ITS HULAREUS." Vegeta laughed as he walked over to them.

Over by the door Harus teacher and Nappa were watching.

"Do you think Prince Haru will take the news well." Harus teacher asked.

"If he is any thing like vegeta he can handle anything."

Please review.


End file.
